Fake Family
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Emily has everything she wants, a son, a loving girlfriend, but it's not everyday. She splits her life with Will, and she has no problem with it. Till she learns he's cheating on JJ with someone, but is it that different from what they're doing?
1. Chapter 1

Emily looked up as JJ walked back into their room, Henry propped up on her hip. She smiled as JJ walked around trying to calm the child.

"Here, hand him over." Emily said taking Henry from JJ. "Have I ever told you how much I like it when you walk around in only my flannel shirt?"

"Maybe once or twice." JJ grinned and watched as Henry curled up against Emily's half naked body, she climbed back into the bed herself.

"See, how do you calm him so quickly?" JJ brushed the child's wild hair back to flatten it out.

"It's the close contact, he would rather feel the skin on skin than a shirt."

"How do you know that? Does he talk to you?" JJ smirked.

"Henry is not the first child I have been around Jennifer." Emily looked over at the younger woman. "I had a cousin that was really colicky when I was in my late teens. I was staying with them for a summer and my aunt, married into the Prentiss family, was just worn out. At the time I was up most nights with nothing to do, so I took care of her." JJ nodded and curled up into Emily's side, laying her head on the brunet's shoulder. "One night I had just come in from a swim and she was screaming away, I picked her up and held her against my body and soon she was back asleep." JJ nodded her head tucked into the crook of Emily's neck.

"So smart." JJ kissed Emily's neck.

"Just luck. Why don't I go lay him back down?" JJ shook her head and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Stay."

"Jennifer, I'll be right back." Emily chuckled, slowly pulling herself away from JJ. Standing up she knew JJ's eyes were on her as she walked the child away from their room back to his own. "Give her a break little one, she's trying so hard and…sleep well." Emily laid Henry down in his crib, kissing his forehead. Emily knew she only had a few more hours with her 'family' till JJ had to go running back to Will. She sat and watched the rise and fall of little Henry's chest. She felt arms wrap around her and a head rest on her shoulder.

"I love what you did for his room." JJ smiled looking around the gray-green room. Little decals of soccer balls, Winnie the Pooh, and other sports and cartoon characters from when JJ and Emily were young added extra flare to the room. The room had everything a mother could ever want, the crib sill astounded the young woman. Dark cherry wood with Henry engraved in it along with amazing details, the spiral up the bars, the sheep on the foot board and the Shepard and dog on the head board. JJ squeezed her arms tighter around Emily.

"I love you Emily Prentiss." JJ smiled and kissed Emily's cheek.

"I love you too Jay." Emily smiled half-heartedly. She knew that JJ had to be with Will for the sake of her family. She knew that JJ didn't love him. That JJ loved her but she just wished that she could have JJ to herself.

"Come on lets go back to bed." JJ pulled on Emily and lead her back to the room.

Later, Emily felt JJ kiss her lightly and a tear splashed against her forehead, then she heard the door shut and a child start to cry. She listened and heard JJ softly cry too. Then the car started drowning out the cries, slowly even that faded away into the early morning light, leaving Emily alone, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily laid on the bed with Henry gurgling happily sitting on her stomach.

"You a happy boy?" She smiled as Henry wiggled in her hands. "Yeah?"

"Mommy Emmy! Mommy Emmy!" Emily smiled at Henry, it wasn't the first time Henry called her mommy but it still warmed her heart.

"Hey little man." JJ picked Henry up laying him on his back between Emily and herself. Henry crawled right back on to Emily. Emily laughed and lifted Henry superman style over her head. JJ sighed and laid down. Resting her head on Emily's shoulder.

"Will should be home soon…"

"I know... I'll go." Emily turned and kissed JJ. "Bye Henry." She lowered him and handed him over to JJ. "See you tomorrow at work."

"See you then." Emily walked out, as soon as Henry heard the door click he started to cry. JJ sighed and picked him up. "Shall we make daddy dinner?" JJ walked into the kitchen Henry hitched on her hip. The whole time she was cooking she couldn't help feel that Emily was being distance from her. For the past week Emily had been further away than normal. JJ blamed it on the fact that they weren't working as much and that her mind was tricking her but she still felt she needed to do something.

Later JJ rocked Henry on her hip as she tried to plate dinner for herself and Will. It was one of those rare occasions that the team was actually home for multiple days in a row. Will wasn't due for a good twenty more minutes, so JJ grabbed a pen and paper.

"What should I say to Mommy Emmy, Henry?" JJ looked over at the tiny child.

"Emmy, Emmy!" Henry bounced up and down, clapping. JJ smiled, Henry was the only actual witness to her and Emily's relationship. Garcia knew, sure, and the team figured something was up between the two women, Hotch stepped Emily aside and gave her the 'talk', Reid had asked JJ why Henry would go to Emily instead of himself or Garcia. JJ smiled and just brushed it off, 'he's got his own good taste.' When Henry said Mommy Emmy in front of Will, JJ laughed, Henry still hasn't called Will Daddy. Will didn't find it as funny.

Dear Emily,

I understand the distance you've put between us. I just want you to be happy. It's not just you, it's me too. I understand. I want you to be safe and loved. To have your own child, I know you'll be a great mom.

JJ looked back at Henry as she wrote. She knew she'd be a great mom because Emily already was a mom, to Henry. She wrote the end to the letter quickly before Will walked in.

I want you to be Henry's mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily smiled brightly as JJ walked by her desk. Thursday was only a day away and Thursday was when Will was to fly home till Tuesday. That meant till Tuesday Emily had JJ to herself, with the added bonus of Henry. There was a light at the end of a long dark tunnel and it was barely outta reach. Will was to bring Henry by later today to show him off and to hand him over to JJ to watch while he got ready to leave. Emily knew what would happen when he walked through the door. Henry would reach for her, and cry when Will denied his son the comfort of the older woman. Then Emily saw Will walking into the bullpen, little Henry cradled in his arms. Henry looked around the room and his eyes caught and locked on to Emily's. Emily prayed that the child wouldn't cry and reach for her, but she fell short on luck. Henry turned bright red and screamed. This got JJ's attention and she came racing down the stairs and picked the child from Will and pushed him out the bull pen. Once he was out of sight JJ walked over to Emily.

"Can you?" JJ pleaded.

"Please." Emily smiled taking Henry in her arms and tried to calm him down. The child quickly latched onto Emily's shirt and slowly let his sobs subside. Emily rocked him back and forth, cooing softly. When she looked up JJ and Morgan were perched on his desk watching her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Henry was yours Emily." Morgan chuckled.

"He's a great kid." She looked at JJ. "I wish he was."

"I know." JJ said softly back and watched her son gently tug at his pacifier and a fist full of Emily's shirt. Her son was desperately holding on to Emily like he knew that she wouldn't last for long like she'd just disappear like normal never to be seen for days on end. Henry clung to Emily like how JJ wanted to cling on the older woman. To lover her, to see her every morning, and curl up with her every night. To watch her interact so naturally with her son. Hotch would let them go early tonight and the team would meet for a dinner together, Will would refuse to go and JJ would refuse to let him know that Emily had their son at her house as they screamed at each other.

x-x-x

Emily walked in Henry still in her arms, and JJ walking right besides her.

"Hotchner?" Emily smiled at the young boy behind the stand.

"Yes right this way. You last to arrive." He led them toward the table. "Will you be needing a highchair?"

"Yes, please." Emily smiled at him again as she pulled JJ's chair out.

"Right away." The boy ran to grab a chair as Emily sat with Henry.

"No crawfish today?" Rossi asked.

"Nope, he refused to come."

"I'm replacing him tonight." Emily grinned. Sure the team knew a little about what JJ and Emily had going on, but none as well as Morgan and Garcia, the best friends of Emily and JJ. They knew how each would thrive in the presents of the other, and each knew of the struggles that the women faced when apart. Morgan had more than once talked his beautiful burnet friend down from the edge, he had never seen someone go from as ruined as one Emily Prentiss was to how happy she was with JJ in her arms. That was until Garcia had called him that hazy day in July, when JJ had broken down and ran. It took him two days to find her and another three to convince her to go home with him. In those three days Morgan didn't see her eat, sleep or even breathe. He saw a hollow shell of the woman he called a friend. When Morgan was driving her home he wasn't surprised when JJ begged him to stop at Emily's house. He wasn't surprised when Emily readily took the crying woman into her arms and made her promise to never run from her again. Morgan watched as JJ sobbed into the older woman's chest, he leaned against the car and felt his heart tear in two as JJ broke down, sobbing, screaming, shaking and cursing her life. Morgan wished he could do something for her, wished he could do something for both of them. No one deserved to be put through this. He watched as Emily collected the broken woman into her arms and rocked her gently, rubbing her back as she cried, slowly the sobs from the young woman were mildly under control. There on Emily's front porch sat his two best friends, JJ clutching onto Emily like if she let go that she'd never have her again, and Emily held JJ tightly, tears falling silently from her own eyes. He got back in his car and drove home; Emily would take care of the woman, and wouldn't let anything happen to her. He told Garcia that he had found JJ and said to not bother seeing her unless it was extremely important, he didn't sleep for three more nights from seeing JJ so broken.

Not a soul knew what happened between the two women that weekend but when work started up Monday both were there and neither spoke of it. Morgan figured out soon that JJ would spend about every other weekend at Emily's and had told Will that she was visiting her dying grandmother in Pennsylvania during those times. Will never knew and wouldn't ask to keep Henry figuring it was better for JJ to have him, so his great-grandmother would see him before her death. Morgan was tempted every weekend that JJ was away to go over to Will's and scare him away, to threaten his life, and see if he could muscle the worm away, but he didn't want to fix this for JJ.

Morgan smiled at Emily as she placed Henry in the highchair the young boy brought to her.

"Thank you." Emily smiled at him again.

"It's the job." The boy smiled and was gone.

"Only two more days till the weekend." Hotch smiled, actually smiled. The team knew that Hotch had plans to take Hailey and Jack down to D.C. for the weekend and explore the monuments and such. They were happy for their boss, that he had saved his ex wife's life and that he had saved the relationship and was now back with her.

"Only one more day." JJ grinned, once Will left, her weekend started.

"One more." Emily nodded. The team discussed their lives, plans for what was to come and anything they could besides work.

As they packed to leave Morgan had pulled JJ aside.

"Jay…" Morgan looked to the ground.

"Morgan, what's wrong?"

"You can't do this to her JJ, just look at her, she loves you two so much and yet you're just outta reach. It's killing her."

"Morgan…" JJ couldn't cry, she refused to break in front of the man again.

"JJ please…" JJ pushed passed the large man and followed Emily out of the restaurant. JJ looked back over her shoulder at Morgan. She knew Morgan was right but how was she to tell Will, she had to do it herself and Morgan just didn't realize it. JJ wrapped her arm around Emily as they walked out, Henry still comfortable in her arms. JJ had till Tuesday and wasn't going to worry about what could happen. Emily preached Henry on her hip wrapping her other arm around JJ.

"Hey, why don't I take you home?" Emily said softly.

"I'd rather go home with you."

"Yes but Will would wonder where his wife is."

"Yes but I, would have to care."

"Jennifer."

"Emily?"

"Jennifer Ann Jareau."

"Prentiss."

"Fine." Emily sighed almost throwing her arms up but she remembered Henry just in time. JJ took Henry from Emily and fastened him in the car seat. When she turned around Emily was right there and pushed her against the car.

"God, Em you scared the hell outta me." Emily just smirked in response and kissed JJ. JJ welcomed the kiss, wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders as Emily pushed further into her. JJ smiled into the kiss as Emily slowly back away.

"So, I'm god now?" She smirked.

"A step closer." JJ smirked back. Emily stepped back letting JJ get into the truck. As Emily got into the car she heard Henry yawn n the backseat. Looking back there she saw his little mouth wide open and fists by his face.

"I know short stack, I'm getting you home." Emily smiled and pulled her phone out.

"Who…" JJ was cut off.

"Will!" Emily waited. "Will! Hey it's Emily Prentiss, yes, yes all is fine. I happen to have a very tipsy JJ sitting in my car on… hang on…" Emily clapped a hand over the phone. "JJ if you're going to puke you have to roll the window down first. Yes sorry Will, I'm not doing so well, and we are almost an hour from...yes have a good trip. Sure I'll tell him good night for you. Good night yourself Will." Emily hung up the phone.

"What the hell?" JJ asked.

"He had to know something. Plus he said he'll pay to get my car cleaned out." Emily smiled.

"So?"

"Our weekend starts now." JJ smiled.

x-x-x

a/n, thank you for the reviews, they help me know that people are actually interested in reading my stuff, and help me stay on top of posting.


	4. Chapter 4

Will picked his bags up from the turntable and was immediately wrapped in a hug.

"William! I for sure thought you'd bring that little bouncing boy of yours this time."

"I never said I could… but Jennifer wasn't home last night."

"I see." Will turned to face the woman.

"I've missed you." He hugged her and kissed her. "You will meet Henry soo Sarah, I promise." Will took her hand in his as they walked out of the airport.

x-x-x

Emily rolled over landing on top of JJ.

"Oof." JJ grunted and tried to push her off. Soon giving up JJ wrapped her arms around Emily and fell back asleep.

Henry started to cry a few hours later, Emily slowly woke up and went to the crying child.

"Hey big guy." She picked him up and took him to the kitchen to start a bottle and coffee.

"Early morning." Emily kissed the top of his head. She rocked him back and forth before handing him the bottle. Henry gently tugged at the bottle, Emily continued to rock Henry back and forth. Emily figured she should call Will, she should be landing by now.

"Will?"

"Hang on, I'll get him." There was a woman on the line.

"Will!"

"Hey Will, it's Emily."

"Oh, hey Emily."

"I just figured I'd call and say Henry and JJ…"

"You can't tell her."

"What?"

"That…I'm…"

"Oh god Will… your cheating on her." Emily's heart sank.

"Emily please, I just haven't been able to tell her."

"Will she's my best friend."

"Emily please."

"Tell her in a few days."

"Thank you Emily."

"It's alright Will."

"And Emily, take care of them for me, this weekend at least."

"Will, you and JJ should talk."

"I know."

"I have to go Henry is restless."

"Alright good bye."

"Bye." Emily hung up and called Garcia. "Three seats to New Orleans now."

"Alright."

"Thanks."

"Anytime sugarplum, now tell me why?"

"Will may not be seeing his mother."

"No."

"Yes."

"This makes it so much easier." Pen smiled.

"Not really." Emily started chewing on her lower lip. "What if it crushes her?"

"Emily, she loves you." Garcia smiles. "You will hold her together."

"Alright."

"You leave in an hour."

"Thanks Pen."  
"Anytime my lovely." Emily hung up and went to get JJ up. "Jennifer we need to leave." Emily shook her shoulder.

"I'm up." JJ growled and Emily placed Henry down on top of JJ.

"Cheater."

"Oh I'm the cheater?" Emily laughed as a pillow was thrown by her head.

"Darn, missed."

"Get up we have to leave, catch a plane, Will needs to speak to you."

"Can't he call?"

"No, it's not a good thing to talk about over the phone."

"This doesn't sound good."

"Just pack huh?"

"Fine!" JJ was getting aggravated with Emil. Emily noticed this and went to her lover, she pulled JJ into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Jennifer Ann Jareau." This made JJ smile.

"I love you too, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss." Henry squealed from the bed.

"Aw we love you too Henry." Emily smiled as JJ picked the boy up and danced around the room with him.

"Are you my prince, Henry?" JJ smiled as Henry pressed his lips to her cheek. "Are you my buddy?" He kissed her again. "Are you going to ask for a puppy when you can talk?" Henry kissed her again and JJ held him close. "Are you my little heart breaker?"

"Oh no he's my little heart breaker." Emily smiled as Henry reached for her. "Because every time you walk away, he's staring at me with those big blue eyes red rimmed with tears, staining his face." Emily almost started to cry.

"Hey, you have me, and him."

"I know." JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh he's a BAU baby. Slept the whole way." JJ smiled.

"Excuse me… hello I just wanted to say I've never seen a baby sleep so easily on the flight before, and you made my job so much easier." A flight attendant said stopping JJ and Emily.

"Like mother like son." Emily smiled.

"Thank you. here can he have cookies?"

"Yes and thank you." JJ smiled taking the cookie package.

"Any time, have a good day."

"You too." JJ and Emily said walking away.

"So to Will."

"Yes to Will." Emily knew where to find the southern man. She led JJ to the older bar in the French Quarter where Will took JJ the first time. Opening the door she scanned the room spotting him at a booth with the blonde.

"JJ come on." Emily wrapped an arm around her.

"Will…" JJ said when they were close enough.

"Jennifer!" Will jumped away from the other woman like she was burning him.

"I…" JJ looked hurt. "How long?"

"It was… she was there before you, you were my rebound."

"I.. Will I've been cheating on you with Emily for… a long time." JJ sat across from Will and Sarah. She pulled Emily to her and Emily placed Henry on the booth by her.

"Well… this… I sorta knew." Will said he looked down at his hands that laid on the table. "We don't have to let this effect our son." Will said looking back up at JJ.

"I agree."

"Speaking of little Henry, would you mind if I saw him?" Sarah asked and JJ smiled at her.

"Sure." Emily picked Henry up and handed him over to Sarah.

"He's so beautiful, looks just like his mommy." Sarah smiled at JJ who smiled widely back.

"I'd like to move back here, but if Sarah agrees I'd rather stay in DC and watch Henry while you're away on cases." Will said looking at JJ.

"I'd like that… I'd really appreciate it." JJ looked at Emily. "I'll be moving to Emily's, you can keep the house."

"Are you sure JJ?" Will asked and JJ nodded.

"Yeah, she's got more than enough room for all of us and Henry's room is amazing, you'd love what she's done with it." JJ grinned and Will nodded.

"So… this is it?" Will looked at JJ.

"No, this is I'll see you later. We'll be happier this way."

x-x-x

a/n: If anyone is interested I'm always looking for someone to bounce ideas off of. I'd really like to find someone who knows my Everclear series to run ideas with. If your interested don't hesitate to say something, you'll be helping more than anything. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ watched as Emily danced around the living room, singing to Henry. JJ leaned against the table just watching, she watched as Emily moved not very light on her feet but well enough. Henry's 'I love my mommy' binki was sticking out of his mouth ever once in a while he'd give a little pull on it before his eye would slide shut. Emily rubbed circles on his back as she finished signing to him. She went and laid Henry down in his play pen, before crashing on the couch. JJ walked over and joined her. Emily pulled JJ on top of her and wrapped her arms around her. JJ buried her face in Emily's neck, sighing deeply before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Jay?" Will walked in the back door, seeing the TV on he walked to the couch. There lay JJ wrapped in Emily Prentiss's arms. Will smirked and grabbed a blanket off the love seat he stretched it out over the two women. Will went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before picking Henry from his pen, he carried the sleeping child to the nursery and laid him in his crib. Opening the beer he sat and watched his son sleep. After a while, with an empty bottle and tired mind, Will made his way to the guest bedroom. He laid down on the spare bed and looked up at the ceiling, the way things were weren't ideal but he loved his son, and loved Sarah, just because JJ was with Emily didn't change anything. The fact that Emily wouldn't mind him staying here for the night just because he needed to be close to his son for a bit made everything easier. He knew his son would grow up very loved, for this he was grateful.

x-x-x

Emily woke with the sunlight burning bright in the room, she looked at JJ and slowly unwrapped her sore arms. She watched the younger woman sleep, slowly Emily brushed the hair from JJ's face. Emily hesitated there; JJ stretched and yawned curling right back into Emily. Emily smiled and gently woke the sleeping woman.

"Jen, wake up, lets move to a real bed." Emily held JJ up as they shuffled into the bedroom

"Henry?" JJ stopped and looked into the nursery, seeing a sleeping Henry she continued. Once close enough to the bed JJ fell on top of the covers Emily chuckled and helped her under the covers.

End


End file.
